


Easter Bunny

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's sister needs a last minute Easter bunny so Jensen steps in, with some help from Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



Jared snorts and clutches his stomach, laughing hard at the sight of Jensen holding his moms blusher brush.

"Shut the fuck up and help me," Jensen grumbles.

Jared heads towards the dressing table by the window, still laughing, and takes the makeup out of Jensen's fingers.

"Sit down then. Let's make you the most beautiful Easter bunny ever."

"Jay, c'mon," Jensen says, pained. "I don't want to do this."

"But you're not gonna let the kids down are you? It's all Levi has been talking about. Bunny, bunny, bunny." Jared smiles and swirls the brush in the loose powder. Placing his hand on Jensen's forehead, he colours the apples of each cheek until they're garishly pink. 

"There's some eyeliner in that bag. Should work for my nose."

"That's the spirit."

Jared puts the blusher down to search for the eyeliner. When he finds it, he draws a little rabbit nose on Jensen, followed by some whiskers, and then puts his hand back on his forehead.

"I don't think I need any more, Jay?" Jensen says, but not making any move to get up.

"Hmm, just look up. Who is the makeup artist here?"

"Umm," Jensen says, giving Jared a grin when he glares down at him.

"You totally look like a rabbit. You'd have done a terrible job and you know it. You need me, it's ok, don't be afraid to admit it."

"I still don't think I need more, ahh... careful!"

Jared tips Jensen's head back a little further and tuts.

"I'm not gonna poke your eye out. Hold still though."

Jensen inhales and keeps looking up. The eyeliner drags along the waterline of his right eye and then his left. Jared is gentle, completely focused on what he's doing. He wouldn't ever hurt him, and Jensen knows that better than anything.

"There, now you're a perfect bunny," Jared says triumphantly, placing the lid back onto the eyeliner. "You, uh, look pretty hot."

Their eyes meet and for a split second, Jensen swears that Jared is going to kiss him. 

"Oh wait," Jared says. "You need ears."

Jensen reaches out and picks up the headband his sister had thrust at him when the guy she'd hired as the Easter bunny had bailed on her. Jared takes it from him, smoothing down the hair behind his ears, even though it's unnecessary, and slips the ears on Jensen's head.

"There," Jared says, kneeling down as if he wants to check the ears aren't wonky. "Now you're perfect."

"Jared," Jensen breathes. He touches the side of Jared's neck, heart beating fast, Jared's hair so soft as his fingers card through it.

Pulling Jared to him, their lips barely brush before the sound of Mackenzie's voice from downstairs interrupts them.

Jared laughs, placing a chaste kiss to the corner of Jensen's mouth.

"We can talk about this later," he says, standing up and holding his hand out to Jensen. "If you want to."

"Yeah, I really do," Jensen replies, squeezing Jared's fingers and walking close to him as they leave his parents bedroom.

"You look so cute."

"Hey, I was hot a minute ago," Jensen says, sounding indignant, but he wriggles his nose like a rabbit and laughs anyway.

"Still hot," Jared says. "The eyeliner gives you a punk rock edge."

"You're a dork," Jensen says, stopping them at the top of the stairs. "But if you're lucky, this Easter bunny might have a carrot for you later. If you're good."

He hops down the stairs, leaving Jared, wide eyed and open mouthed on the landing.


End file.
